


Call It Karma

by ThylacineLily



Series: Killer FOB Show [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Character Death, Multi, Murder, Partner Betrayal, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThylacineLily/pseuds/ThylacineLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete looked down, his brows knitting together as a frown pulled the corners of his mouth down at the images flashing through his head of Patrick laying in the casket, looking like a wax version of the handsome, loving guy he had once been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call It Karma

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say this now, before you go any further. This is the last installment of the _Killer FOB Show_ , and even though it's #4, it's the sequel to _I'm In Love With My Own Sins_. Please keep this in mind before you continue.

Staring down at the grave of his former friend, and band mate, Pete wondered why it had all ended like this. A million and one thoughts raced through his head, drowning out the words of the pastor that was leading the funeral service.

_Why hadn’t he seen the signs?_

_How long had it been planned?_

_Had Patrick suffered?_

_Had he known he was going to die at the hands of someone he had trusted so much?_

_How could Andy have been so selfish, cold, and calloused?_

Pete looked up when he realized he no longer heard the muffled buzz of the pastor’s words, and saw that those attending were taking their turns at dropping a rose on the lowered casket. He had never really understood this tradition, and even if he had, he didn’t believe Andy deserved a rose. With no reason for staying, he walked away, to the rental car, and used the keyless entry system to unlock the doors. He had just pulled open the driver side door, when he heard footsteps pounding on the pavement in his direction. Turning his head, and looking over his shoulder, he saw Joe approaching him. He shut the door and leaned on the car.

Joe came to a stop a few feet away from him, giving his friend the best smile he could manage, given the current situation. “Hey… Shaun and I were wondering if you wanted to stay with us before you head back out to Cali,” he said before he sniffed and ran a hand through his short, recently cut, fro.

Pete was half-tempted to turn him down, wanting some alone time, but he could easily read Joe since he had knows him since the kid was in high school. Joe’s body language let him know that the invitation had two meanings behind it. One, he needed as many people around him as possible, and two, he needed Pete there as a reminder that he was okay. He nodded and gave Joe a small smile. “Sure, Joe,” he said, “do you want me to follow you guys, or do you mind if I run and grab my stuff from the hotel first?”

“Go ahead and get your stuff,” Joe answered. “Shaun and I need to make a few stops. If you get there first, make yourself at home, okay?”

Pete nodded and moved over to Joe, pulling the younger male into a tight hug, trying to tell him without words that it was okay. He knew first hand that words were never enough in some situations. After a few moments, he let go and gave Joe a pat on the shoulder. “I’ll see you and Shaun at the house, okay?”

Joe nodded and looked out at he crowd that had gathered for Andy’s funeral. “It feels so weird, so wrong, that he’s gone, you know?” He frowned as a heavy sigh slipped past his lips.

Pete nodded and opened the car door, climbing in. He started the vehicle and left the Chicago cemetery, driving to the hotel he had gotten a room at when he first got to the town.

\- - - - -

_“It’s going to suck not having you here for a couple of weeks,” said Patrick, who wore a very big pout as he fiddled with the brim of on of his many, worn trucker hats. His eyes stared down at the wood flooring as if it was the floor’s fault Pete had to check up on his Chicago and New York clubs, as well as his clothing stores._

_Pete couldn’t help but grin at the oh-so-adorable look on Patrick’s face; his pouts were Pete’s favorite look. He closed the space between him and his boyfriend, his arms instinctively closing around Patrick in the process. “You think I won’t be missing you, too?” Pete questioned, even though they both knew it was rhetorical. “I’m going to miss you with every breath as soon as I walk out that door.” He kissed Patrick’s shoulder, inhaling his scent. “At least you’ll have things to keep you busy here while I’m gone… You’ve got that party of Travi’s to go to, you’ve got producing sessions lined up while I’m gone.”_

_Patrick sighed and nodded as he relaxed into Pete’s embrace. “I know, it’s just going to be miserable to come home and know you’re not here waiting for me, or that you won’t be coming home from some meeting or lunch.” He kissed his lover’s neck. “I’m going to miss having your body in bed with me at night.”_

_Pete grinned. “Thinking of a little goodbye lovin’?” He questioned as he pulled back to look at Patrick, who was blushing at having been caught as he nodded. “You’re too fucking cute, Trickster,” he said before he kissed Patrick, darting his tongue across his lips before the two headed up the stairs to their room._

\- - - - -

Pete frowned as he loaded his bags into the rental car, chasing the memory from the front of his mind since it always made his chest tighten up with heart ache. He knew would never go back to “their” home again, his Patrick would never be waiting there anymore. His chest tightened more as he got in the car and drove to Joe and Shaun’s house, knowing how hard it would be for him not to tell Joe what a disgusting pig Andy truly had been. At one time in their life the four of them had been extremely close friends and now only two of the Fall Out Boy band survived, both hurt over the losses, Pete more for Patrick than Andy. He wanted to throw a party for Andy’s death, but he knew he had already had his victory, no need to over do it.

He drove along the familiar Chicago streets until he pulled into the large curve driveway in front of Joe and Shaun’s house, turning off the car. He got out and locked the doors, walking up to the front door, using his key to walk in since Joe’s car wasn’t there yet. Inside, he shut the door and headed into the kitchen, needing a drink for while he waited for his friend and his friend’s boyfriend to show up. He walked to the refrigerator and looked over the vast selection of food and drink that made it obvious two people used this fridge, otherwise Joe wouldn’t keep it this stocked; it was the Jew in him. He grabbed a bottle of water, not knowing what was for who, or if anything was saved, and shut the door.

Twisting the cap off the bottle, he threw it away and took a few long swallows from it before he left the kitchen and made his way to the living room, sitting on the couch as one of Joe’s pugs came running over to him. He took another sip of the water and set it on the coaster that was on the table before he leaned over and picked up the squirming pug, placing it in his lap where the dog stilled as Pete scratched the animal’s scruff.

Stealing a glance at the tag on the collar, he found out Skywalker was on his lap, enjoying the attention since his owners were away. He’d been over enough after Joe got the pug as a gift from Shaun for the dog to know Pete wasn’t an intruder; not that it would matter if he was. Unlike his namesake, Skywalker was a pansy who ran at the sign of any trouble, and could almost always be found hiding under the couch or one of the tables. But when his owners, or any visiting company, were at the house the dog was on any lap he could find attention in.

“Your daddies will be home soon enough, little man,” he said as he moved his hand to behind Skywalker’s ears, rubbing instead of scratching. “You’ll just have to deal with Uncle Pete,” he said as he ruffled the short fur on Skywalker’s back before he scratched the ruffled spot.

“I think Uncle Pete is a good guy for company…”

Pete looked over his shoulder to see Joe and Shaun walk in, causing Skywalker to launch off of his lap. Pete hissed in pain at the tiny pug nails digging into his thighs and knees as he scrambled to do said launch before running to his owners. “Love you too, buddy,” he said with a small groan as Shaun gave his trademark “fa-giggle”.

“Sorry, I’m trying to break him of using people as launch pads, but it’s not an easy habit to break,” Joe said as he lead the pug into the kitchen, with Shaun in tow, both men carrying some grocery bags, making Pete lift a brow as he got up and followed after the two. “He didn’t hurt you too bad, did he?” He questioned, looking up at Pete from the grocery bag he was emptying out on to the island as Shaun went about putting up the items as they were taken out.

Pete shook his head as he leaned up against the nearest wall, hoping he would be out of the way, and watched as Shaun tried to get up everything Joe took out of the bags. He looked up at Joe. “You guys stocking up for the next cold war?” He questioned, trying to let his slight humor show in his tone.

“I was thinking next Holocaust,” Joe said with a slight grin as Shaun gave another “fa-giggle”, earning a faked angry look from Joe before him and Pete locked stares again. “I know how much you can eat sometimes, Pete, I’m stocking up so you don’t eat us out of house and home,” Joe explained as he worked on emptying another grocery bag, a small grin on his lips.

When he looked back to the items as he emptied them on to the bar, Pete looked to Shaun, noticing that he too had a small grin, but his eyes were on Joe’s face. The action made it obvious to Pete that he was relieved to see his boyfriend showing some sort of emotion besides depression. Pete couldn’t blame him, Joe had some pretty bad mood swings, and when they dipped low, it was a struggle to keep him from going under. Pete was happy for Joe because his friend had found the near impossible; a guy who can stick it out through wave after wave of Joe’s emotional tidal waves. Joe had always had trouble keeping guys, but this one seemed stubborn enough to stick it out. Pete had been lucky with Patrick.

Pete looked down, his brows knitting together as a frown pulled the corners of his mouth down at the images flashing through his head of Patrick laying in the casket, looking like a wax version of the handsome, loving guy he had once been. Had it really been almost two years since he laid his first, and only, true love in the ground? Had he really been mind-fucked for that long before he was allowed to come out of his haze? When a hand rested on his shoulder, he lifted his eyes to see Joe, looking at him with concern, Shaun standing to the side of him, concern in his eyes as well.

“I didn’t upset you, did I?” Joe asked, worried his joking had somehow upset Pete. He could only imagine how his friend felt, having buried a “husband” and a boyfriend in such a seemingly short time.

Pete looked at him, confused for a moment, before he shook his head. “No,” he finally answered, “it wasn’t you… I was just thinking, that’s all. Sorry for zoning out on you like that, guys.”

Joe shook his head as he pulled Pete in for a hug, Shaun joining in on the action. “It’s totally understandable, Pete, don’t apologize,” Joe said as Pete wrapped his arms around him and Shaun.

“Don’t feel bad for zoning out after going through all of this,” Shaun said as he slowly rubbed the small of Pete’s back, trying to comfort his friend. “You deserve a few mental snaps here and there by now.”

Pete couldn’t help but chuckle since neither Joe or Shaun knew just what he had gone through, and yet they thought they knew it all. He kissed the top of Shaun’s head, seeing as the younger male was shorter than both him and Joe, and then kissed the side of Joe’s head. “Thanks guys, I appreciate this, it was what I needed,” he said, half of it true. He had already gotten what he needed the night Andy “jumped” to his death. But he had to admit, being around such close friends did help the pain that was still there from the events that led up to it.

Joe nodded in agreement as the miniature group hug broke apart, Shaun and Joe keeping an arm around each other. “Having the two of you here is exactly what I needed,” he said, keeping Pete a thankful look and giving Shaun a look of love and thanks. “I’m a mess with you here as it is, I could only imagine how it would be if I didn’t have you guys,” he muttered, looking down.

Pete frowned deeply, hating that his friend was in so much pain. He pulled Joe back in for another hug, this one tighter than the other one. “You do have us, so don’t even think about not having us, got it?” He felt his chest tighten when Joe put his arms around him, clinging to him as if his life depended on it. He looked up at Shaun and glanced at the door, wanting a moment alone with his friend. Shaun gave him a small, understanding smile and left the two men alone in the kitchen. Pete ran his fingers through his friend’s hair, trying to calm the small trembles that had begun as Joe lost the grip he had been holding over his tears.

Pete could feel the tears slowly seeping through his shirt, but it didn’t matter, his friend needed him. He rubbed Joe’s back as it trembled with his soft sobs into the comforting chest. Letting his head rest lightly on his friend’s shoulder, he stood there and let Joe completely relax into him as he cried out his pain. His own chest ached from the pain he was holding back, the screams that were welling up on the inside as he tried his best to comfort his long-time friend.

\- - - - -  
 _  
Pete set down his bag once he was inside the home that now barely felt like a home at all, without his life partner inhabiting it with him. He was barely aware of the sound of Andy shutting the door and setting down his own bag, he could only pay attention to the silence that he wasn’t used to. No more Patrick caught singing some random song, or one of their own, no more Patrick chasing Hemingway after a stolen sock or shoe, no more happily shouted “Welcome home!” awaiting him if Patrick was awake, and no more soft snoring from Patrick having fallen asleep while trying to wait up for him. He swallowed the growing lump in his throat as Andy put his hand on his shoulder._

_“I’m here for you, if you need anything, Pete,” Andy said softly as he gave Pete’s shoulder a small squeeze._

_He looked at his friend, his tears clouding his vision as he moved away and looked around, feeling like a stranger in his own, empty home. It wouldn’t be empty since Andy said he would stay with Pete until he found a new home, feeling like he was unable to stay in one that held so many memories; but unless it was Patrick, it would always be empty. His eyes roamed over the living room as he made his way through it, going to his bed room, a couple of tears spilling down his cheeks as he looked at the bed that would never feel the same. The pain in his chest, and the invisible weights pulling him down, won the fight and he was soon falling fast, colliding with the floor as a wail of anguish erupted from his mouth._

\- - - - -

When he came out of the memory, Pete noticed that Joe had finally calmed his tears somewhat, but was still clinging to him. “Feeling any better, Joe?” He questioned as he rubbed a slow circle on Joe’s back, over the shirt.

Joe nodded and slowly lifted his head, revealing his blood-eyes to be redder than before, the blue-green color of his irises standing out against the red. “Yeah, a little,” he answered, his voice cracking. “Not much, but it’s something, you know?” He managed a weak smile before he cleared his throat and wiped the tears from his face and eyes. “I’m sorry, Pete, for crying on you like that…”

Pete shook his head. “How long have you known me?” He questioned, giving Joe a small grin. “How many times have I cried in front of you? I think you’re allowed to cry a few times by now, Joe, so don’t apologize, okay?” When Joe nodded, Pete ruffled Joe’s fro and gestured towards the doorway that led from the kitchen to the living room. “Your boyfriend is probably thinking we’re doing things to each other with how long we’ve been in here.”

Joe couldn’t help but chuckle at Pete’s words because it was probably, more than likely, true. He sniffled and wiped his face again, making sure he had all the tears taken care of. “Feel like helping me put up the rest of these groceries so we can get something going for dinner?” He asked.

Pete nodded and went to work with Joe, helping him put things away, neither of them bothering to tell Shaun he could come back in. They were both amused at what he was probably thinking was going on. “So, when are you going to pop the question to him?” He questioned, looking at Joe, who looked at him with a surprised look. “He’s obviously stubborn enough to stick it out with you, especially this long… He’s good for you, you know.”

Joe snuck a glance at the doorway, a small smile on his lips. “He is good for me,” he parroted, agreeing whole-heartedly with Pete. “I don’t know how he is towards marriage, and I’m worried that if I ask, and he isn’t ready yet, or just doesn’t want it in general, it’s going to drive him away, you know?”

Pete nodded as he threw away the last grocery bag. “Yeah, I know what you mean… When I asked Patrick if we could be as close to married as we could be, I was worried he wouldn’t say yes. But you have to try or you’ll never know, you know?” When Joe nodded, he nodded and leaned against the island. “So, what’s for dinner, Hitler?” Pete asked with a grin as Joe shot him a look for the Nazi reference.

\- - - - -

Pete sighed as he let the water wash over his body, enjoying the water pressure as it massaged his tense shoulders, the heat seeping into his skin. It seemed to be that lately hot showers, that damn near burned his skin, were the only way he could fall asleep. Ever since he had found out the truth, he couldn’t wash the feeling of dirt from his body. He wanted to burn away the feelings of Andy’s hands roaming his body, his lips on his neck and chest, some of his tattoos, the feeling of his hair lightly brushing his skin as Andy moved his head over his stomach. He hated the memory of the touches because it reminded him that he had been so weak as to give in to Andy’s lies.

He grabbed his soap and put some in his hands, using his nails to scrub at his skin, desperately wanting to rid his body of those invisible lips that still touched him, the hands that still brushed over his body, and the hips that pressed against his own. He swallowed hard, not wanting to lose control over his own emotions as he scrubbed at his skin, his nails and the heat leaving welts behind, until he was satisfied. He rinsed the soap from his body and turned off the water, grabbing a towel as he stepped out of the shower.

Wrapping the towel around his waist, Pete walked from the bathroom into the bedroom through the connecting door and made a beeline for his bag. He opened the bag and pulled a pair of boxer-briefs from within, sliding them on after he had dried off. His mind wandered to the dreams that he knew awaited him for when he closed his eyes. His insomnia wasn’t reliable like it used to be, so he could no longer escape his sleep when it pulled at him. Pulling him into nightmares that seem to go on for ages, the nightmare images would wake him up an hour or two into his sleep. He looked to the bed, not wanting to sleep in the spacious piece of furniture alone; but what options did he have?

He laid down and curled up under the blankets, running his finger tips over the still slightly raised welts he had left on himself, a small smile on his lips since he wasn’t feeling the faint touches he hated so much. His sleep came easily, even though he had tried to fight it off as best as he could, but a smile was on his lips, his fingertips resting on a welt before his sleep-limp hand slid from its spot touching the welts on his other arm.

\- - - - -  
 _  
Pete stared out of the back porch window, his eyes slowly moving over the California skyline even though he was seeing the same thing he always saw; nothing was new anymore. It had been eight months since he buried Patrick, and he was still at their home, finding it was harder to move and leave the memories than he had thought it would be. He got as far as looking at four homes before he caved and curled up in his lonely bed, with Andy watching over him with eyes that were always worried or concerned. When he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, he turned his head, looking over his shoulder, to see Andy watching him from the couch that Hemingway hadn’t claimed._

_“Anything interesting out there?” Andy questioned as he got up and moved over to Pete. He stood next to his friend, looking out over the skyline._

_Pete shook his head and looked back out over the scenes, searching for anything that was new to him, or anything that could make him crack even the smallest of a smile. “Nothing new, nothing interesting… It’s all the same out there,” he muttered as he turned from the window and walked to the kitchen, grabbing a bottled water from his fridge. He removed the cap and took a sip as Andy came into the kitchen behind him. He leaned against he fridge and sighed, looking at the floor. He was tired of being so alone, but he missed Patrick so much more. He frowned, knowing he was going back on his promise to Patrick by not even looking for someone to help heal the hole in his chest._

_Andy moved closer to Pete, putting his hand on Pete’s arm. “You doing okay there, Pete?”_

_Pete shook his head. “I have a lot on my mind, to be honest,” he answered as he took a couple of long swigs from the water, until the bottle was empty before he threw it away._

_“If you want to talk about it with me, you can,” Andy said as he rubbed Pete’s shoulder. “You know you can talk to me about anything and everything.”_

_Pete looked down, his chest tightening up at the memories that flooded his mind at the mere thought of them, as he let out a shaky sigh. “I don’t even remember how we came on to the conversation, or what might have led up to it, but Patrick made me make him a promise. He made me promise, and then made the same promise to me, that if we lost one another to something other than a break up, that we would try our hardest to move on. I know I should be looking for someone, I promised him I would, but I just can’t bring myself to look… Maybe if someone came up to me, but I just…” He shook his head as he looked up at Andy. “I can’t bring myself to actually get out there and look.”_

_Andy pulled Pete into a soft hug, not wanting him to feel constricted like he had ever since Patrick died. “Pete, you’re still healing, and you guys were together for a long time, it’s expected…”_

_“But I feel like he would want me out there, right now, and I just can’t do it…” Pete said as he returned the hug, thankful for the comforting embrace. “I wouldn’t want him to be upset with me for not keeping a promise…”_

_Andy bit his lip, knowing this would be his chance to say something, since Pete pretty much invited him to by saying someone could approach him, but he wondered if it would be wise. Worse case scenario would be Pete pushing him away for a little until he accepted him back around since Andy hadn’t made any obvious moves. “Pete,” Andy said, making the other male look up at him, “I know this isn’t the best time, but… If you ever wanted someone, to try and keep your promise, you wouldn’t have to go very far.”_

_Pete’s brows furrowed from his confusion as he looked into the green eyes of his friend. “What do you mean?” He questioned. “Who’s interested in me, besides raving fans?” When Andy didn’t answer, only moved away and looked down, Pete furrowed his brows once more. “Andy…?”_

_“I am…” He muttered, hoping he wasn’t about to lose everything he had worked so hard for. “I’m interested in you, and I have been, for a while. I just never made a move because you had Patrick…”_

_\- - - - -_

_Pete sighed as Andy’s lips moved over his neck, the drummer’s hand sliding over the flesh of Pete’s abdomen and chest while his teeth grazed over Pete’s spot, making the bass player whimper softly with need. He fisted a handful of Andy’s hair, when Andy sank his teeth gently into the over-sensitive spot, and moaned when the hand that had been on his abdomen now moved down to give the bulge in his pants a gentle squeeze._

_Andy darted his tongue out, enjoying the taste of Pete’s skin as he licked the spot he had bitten, giving another squeeze to the bulge before he moved his hand up and grabbed hold of the zipper, bringing it down. His forefinger and thumb undid the button, granting him entrance to Pete’s pants as he slid his hand inside and took Pete’s cock in his hand, reveling in the fact that he really was having this chance with Pete. Andy moved down, his mouth marking the downward trail as he kissed and nipped from Pete’s neck to his chest, further down his torso to his stomach, where Andy paused to nip around Pete’s navel, causing him to lean his head back into his pillow. Andy’s cock twitched in his pants at the sound of his name spilling from Pete’s lips in the form of a moan._

_Pete looked down with lust-filled eyes when he felt his cock being removed from his pants, but his head fell back on to his pillow when Andy’s mouth wrapped around the tip and slid downward inch by inch, the tongue inside Andy’s mouth working over the flesh of Pete’s head and shaft. As his cock was fully sheathed inside of Andy’s mouth, and Andy was tonguing the veins at his base, Pete moaned Andy’s name once more and tangled his fingers in his boyfriend’s hair. He couldn’t stop his hips from lifting at the alien attention his cock was receiving after being denied for so long. He whimpered when Andy’s hands gently pushed his hips down, and then held them down with slow circles on the bumps of his hip bones, while Andy went to work, moving his mouth back and forth on the throbbing length. He gasped when he felt teeth gently moving over his skin, sending pleasure up and down his spine as his eyes rolled back into his head._

_Andy moaned when he tasted Pete’s pre-cum on his tongue and he pulled back, rubbing his tongue on the underside of the head before swirling it around the tip, his mouth sheathing the cock once more._

_“Andy…” Pete whimpered._

_\- - - - -  
_  
I actually killed my friend tonight… I can’t believe I actually went through with it, but I deserve Pete more than Patrick ever could. He could never give the love and devotion to Pete that I could, even though he has done a good job so far. But I can’t let him fuck it up and hurt Pete. I won’t see the love of my life hurt by Patrick. He would do the same thing, I know he would… No, no he wouldn’t. He would let Pete waste away with someone who didn’t deserve him, if he were the better option. I’m not him though, and I will have the man I deserve. I know deep down that he’ll love me too, he probably already does and just can’t see it through the bullshit love he thinks he has for Patrick. But he will see it when I have the problem out of the way. He’ll forget all about Patrick once I’ve let him heal, and when he sees there is someone who loves him more than anyone else ever could. He’ll cherish the love and I’ll cherish him. He’s my true love.

-A. Hurley  
 __  
Pete’s tears rolled down his cheeks as he read the entry in his boyfriend’s journal, his heart pounding in his chest as his rage consumed him. His chest was as tight as it had been when he was delivered the news that the love of his life had accidentally taken his own life. No. When he had been murdered. He could barely think straight as he let the journal fall to the ground and left the spare bedroom it had been hidden in. He had found it when he was cleaning up the place, and now he wished that he hadn’t. The anger was quickly replaced by a sickness to his stomach as everything he and Andy had done flooded into his mind. He raced to the bathroom where he lost the contents of his stomach into the toilet, trembling as he gripped the porcelain to steady himself as he lost everything.

_Andy had looked him in the eye with no regret knowing what he had done. He had missed all of the signs of Andy’s affection, and when Andy didn’t act upset by Patrick’s death, Pete had put it to him being numb, or in shock. He had no idea that he had been satisfied with himself. And Pete was with him now, the same man that had torn apart his life out of selfishness._

_When the sickness passed, Pete wiped his mouth and feel back against the wall, not caring that it had hurt as he sobbed. His heart felt it was caught in a vice grip as he cried out his pain into his knees that he had curled into his chest. He had unintentionally betrayed the man he loved, by sleeping with and dating the man that had taken his life, and he hated himself for it._

_He had no idea how long he had stayed there on the floor, crying his eyes out, but when the tears finally stopped, he realized he felt numb all over, but for the pain in his chest. He slowly got up and looked in the mirror at his reflection, the tear-streaked face with the blood-shot eyes, and ran the cold water in the sink. He splashed some on his face as thoughts began forming in his mind, plans of what he was going to do to take care of his new problem. He turned off the water and turned his dead eyes to the man in the mirror, his heart clenching in his chest once more._

_\- - - - -_

_Andy’s chest rose and fell with his breathing while he was in his sleeping pill induced sleep. It was only fair, an eye for an eye, but Pete’s wicked smirk broadened some as he drew his hand back and swung, slapping Andy’s face so hard that it turned his head. But it worked to wake him up, and Andy struggled for a moment as he realized he was confined, before he turned an angered gaze on Pete, not knowing it had been him to hurt him. The look in his eyes turned to confused pain as he continued to look at Pete, who held up the journal he had found, the look turning to understanding._

_Pete looked Andy over, his eyes holding a dangerous expression that Andy couldn’t read. He had bound Andy with rope and laid him on the floor, but he had made sure the rope was tight enough to hold, but not tight enough to leave long-lasting marks. Around Andy’s neck he had put a noose that was secured to the metal banister of the second floor of Pete’s home._ “I won’t see the love of my life hurt by Patrick,” _Pete said, reading the line from the journal entry he was holding the page open to._

_“Pete, I only did it because I love you,” Andy explained, confused as to why Pete couldn’t understand the logic. “He didn’t deserve you, he couldn’t make you happy like I can.”_

_Something in Pete snapped and he grabbed Andy, pulling him up to lean him against he banister. “When I push you over, after I hear your fucking neck snap Andy, I’m going to get the ladder and untie you. Leave no traces, like you made sure to do when you took away the love of MY life. If you loved me, you would never have killed the only person that every truly understood me.”_

_“Pete-”_

_“No, Andy, I’m going to kill you, no questions about it,” Pete said, his voice sounding as dead as his eyes had begun to look again. “You took away the love of my life, stabbed him and I both in the back when you did it. He never even saw it coming, which is a gift I’m giving you. I’m going to let you know you’re dying, you get to feel the fall before you die.” Pete tightened his hold on the ropes, getting ready to use them to hoist Andy over the banister. “I want you to die by my hands, knowing that I hate you for everything you’ve done. I’ll never forgive you for ruining everything I held dear, not even when I’m on my own deathbed will I forgive you.”_

_Andy opened his mouth, words starting to come out, as Pete hoisted him up over the edge and let him fall, but all Pete heard was a sickening gurgle and a crack that echoed in the home as Andy’s decent stopped suddenly, the rope straining on the banister. He walked downstairs and grabbed the ladder he had brought in after he had Andy bound, and set it in place, climbing up until he was within reach of the ropes. Reaching into one back pocket, he pulled out a pair of gloves and pulled them on before he reached into his other pocket and retrieved the box cutter, using it to cut the ropes. He watched them fall to the floor before he looked up at the open eyes of his now ex-boyfriend and grabbed hold of one arm, slitting from wrist to elbow and repeated on the other arm, letting the box cutter fall._

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it folks, the end of the Killer FOB Show. I would LOVE to thank Silverstein for the story title because I was going through all the songs on the comp by titles and I came across this one and I was about to add it to the list I had of ones I thought would be good for the story, but this one, I couldn’t add it to the list because it beat out everything I had or could come across. It fits it all so perfectly. But anywho, no more FOB killings, I promise. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and for those who got upset that Pete never got to blow his load use your imagination... Or read one of my other fics ^_^.


End file.
